


Equilibrium

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Nightmares And Dreams [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The lost are reunited
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Nightmares And Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060571
Kudos: 6





	Equilibrium

It had been one week since Max made the only choice she could.

As much as she loved Joyce, and Kate, and the rest of them. She would accept the fact that the blood of the entire town would cover her, for the rest of her life.

Because, without Chloe, she would not be alive. There was no way she could have lived.

“You goddamn selfish BITCH!!”, her own voice screamed at her. “She NEEDED TO DIE! The universe hates it when you fuck with it, you dumbass!”.

“I don’t care if I have to spend the rest of my life saving hers. I don’t care if there’s a car accident, or a shooting, or just her falling in the shower. It. Doesn't. Matter.”

And you’d tie yourself to her like that, forever?”

“Without a second’s thought.”

“Then you’re a goddamn moron.”

“At least, I’m not attempted murderer, like you.”

“No, you’re not an attempted one. In that, at least, you’re far too successful. William. Chloe.”

“Bullshit, I’ve save Chloe so many times!”

Something seemed to snap in the other’s eyes.

“Not mine! NOT MINE, you murderous whore!”

“What..”

“You think that Storm is because of that slut Rachel? You think you’re the only one with powers?”

Max stared, shock written on her face.

“It wasn’t the Universe doing any of this. It was someone who was better at this game than you ever could be. It was someone who wanted you to feel the pain they felt.”

“It..it was…?”

A vindictive, sick smile of pride bloomed on her doppelganger's face. “Me.”

“It felt so fucking good to watch her die, to make you feel the pain you gave me. But, you couldn’t just stop could you? You had to keep fucking up my plans.”

“I’m.. I’m sorry. She wanted me to...”

“SORRY?!? You kill my best friend, and you're GODDAMN SORRY?” Dark laugher bellowed out of her.

“You killed my Chloe, and I’m going to kill yours, you fucking bitch. I’ve been waiting so long to say that.”, she said in a snarl of rage.

“She didn’t kill me, Max.”

“What..?”, both Maxes said.

A lanky body stepped out of the shadows, clad in jeans and a Arcadia Bay sweatshirt. She brushed some of her long, strawberry blonde hair off of her cheek. “Damn, it feels good to be able to do that.”, she smirked.

“C..Chloe?”, they both said.

“Ooh, stereo Max-vision, I like it.”

Nightmare Max glared at Max, “So, this is it, huh? I give you that nightmare with the diner and the Dark Room, and you give me this? You utter bitch!”

“I’m as real as you are, Max.” Chloe walked over, and took Nightmare Max in her arms.

“This is so amazing! Thanks, Max”, she smiled and nodded at Max.

“...w...welcome.”, she muttered, shocked and confused.

With that she kissed Night- Her Max.

Max realized that this was what other people saw when she and her Chloe kissed. So much love, and tenderness… It made her heart ache.

Tears streamed down the other Max’s face. As they pulled apart, she whispered, “I.. missed you.. So much.”

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “Enough to kill another me, apparently.”

She looked at Max. “I’m sorry that all of this happened to you and to your Chloe. I think this is all over, given that her reason to be angry is gone.”

Other Max nuzzled against Chloe’s neck, sighing. “Yeah.. ok.” She looked at Max. “I guess I’m sorry about all of this.”

Max snorted. “Such a heartfelt apology.”

“No, I am. When you leave here, you’ll be back in the bathroom again. Just save her, I won’t do anything this time. I don’t need to.”

“I don’t believe you, but, I’ll just have to see, I guess. What about you two?”

Other Max’s Chloe looked at her. “We’ll be together. That’s all that matters.”

With another passionate kiss, the two walked away, their forms slowly fading into the darkness.  
Max blinked and shook herself. She had a weird feeling, like she had been talking to..herself?

“No one would MISS your punk ass, WOULD THEY?”

Nathan Prescott! He was about to shoot that blue haired girl!

Max darted out from behind the stalls, and rushed Nathan. She shoved him against the wall, his gun firing into the stall next to them.

“You FUCKING BITCH! This whore was blackmailing me, she deserved it”, the boy screamed.

“Not enough to die.”, Max snarled. She sounded almost.. vengeful. As she wondered why she had sounded like that, someone burst through the door.

It was the school’s security chief. “The hell’s going on here? Was that a gunshot?”

Max pulled back Nathan’s arm, and the gun hit the ground with a metalic CLANK

Unfortunately, Max wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to hold him for long. As he broke free and charged to the door, the bluenette struck the back of his head. He collapsed to the floor.

The uniformed man seemed shocked. “Chloe? What are you doing here? You’re expelled from here, you know that, right?”

“What matters is that asshole almost shot me!”

Max turned. In spite of the tatoo, the blue hair, and the different clothes, she realized that this was the best friend she had abandonded five years ago.

“C..Chloe?”

She smirked “Hey, Super Max.”

“You get out of here, both of you. But wait out front, the police are going to want to talk to you.”

With a nod from Max, and a sarcastic salute from Chloe, they exited into the hallway.

“I..I know nothing will ever make up for me hurting you by leaving, right after William died.”

“No, but saving my life is a decent start.”

The two exited out, into the bright October sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to end with Max fixing things by erasing every Max in all timelines.
> 
> I thought that Nightmare Max deserved a happy ending, too, though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
